Reunion
by Rathloriel
Summary: Another small, intimate interlude between Elizabeth and Darcy. After a significant absence from one another, a reunion is made all the sweeter.


**Author's Note: **_This is my second fanfiction portraying Elizabeth & Darcy. I'd like to thank the people who were kind enough to review _**'Distraction'**_, your comments were greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy this companion piece._

**Summary: **(_Complete_) Another small, intimate interlude between Elizabeth and Darcy; after a significant absence from one another, a reunion is made all the sweeter.

**Disclaimer:** _Pride & Prejudice belongs to Jane Austen; I claim no rights, other than being madly in love with Darcy._

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

**Reunion.**

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

The long halls of Pemberley were a welcoming and familiar sight to her sparkling, dark eyes. Inhaling deeply, she took in the greatly missed scent that permeated through the passages of her husband's property... Their property.

After spending a long, tiring month in Hertfordshire with her ailing father, Elizabeth was finally able to return home upon the insistence that all would be well. Consultations with the house doctor suggested that he suffered from a malady of the chest, though none knew the cause. If Elizabeth did not know any better, it sounded much like heart-break. Which was a ridiculous notion, but what other explanation could be given?

As Jane had informed her, their father's condition improved greatly upon her return arrival at Longbourn. She had been gone barely a month from her home town, and already she was summoned by her mother to return to it. The irony of such a situation was not lost upon her. And though she loved her father and sister dearly, and was glad to see them again, Elizabeth could not help but pine for the loss of her husband's solid companionship.

If he had been able to journey with her to Hertfordshire, she knew that she would not have been so needlessly worried for her father's predicament; the doctor promised that all would be well if Mr. Bennet would simply rest a little more. It was an unfortunate affair that business kept her husband from joining her in her home county. But Elizabeth was not resentful, for she knew that marrying a man of his consequence would lead such sacrifices. Thus, she journeyed to Longbourn without him.

The sound of muffled footsteps ahead alerted her to the presence of a maid.

Elizabeth smiled at the woman as she passed with a curtsey to the Mistress of Pemberley. It still felt remarkably strange to have so _many_ servants in her employ. Learning all their names was proving to be a challenge; but of course, Elizabeth rose to every challenge that was presented to her.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, she slowly made her way through the large estate, towards her husband's private study with a tray of sumptuous food in her hands.

Mrs Reynolds, the housekeeper, had informed her that Mr. Darcy was still in this particular room, as he had not been informed about her sudden arrival. Elizabeth had all but begged the older woman if she could be the one to take the mid-day meal to her husband. If truth be known, she was glad for Mrs. Reynold's gentle nature; the woman was quite obliging to Elizabeth's odd requests.

She had wished to surprise her husband, so that she may see the joy on his face as she entered the room. Though Elizabeth knew better than to disturb him in such an informal fashion, within her heart she did not seem to care a jot! Propriety between husband and wife was a façade that she was not keen to participate in. And so, the housekeeper agreed to her fervent wishes, albeit reluctantly.

Nearing the door of her husband's study, Elizabeth felt her demeanour brighten considerably.

Waiting patiently after knocking softly against the intricate wooden door, her smile grew as she stepped in after a curt, "Enter," from her husband.

With a tray laden with food in her hands, Elizabeth spied her husband standing imposingly by a tall window overlooking the stream that ran through Pemberley's grounds. Without turning to see who had entered his study, Darcy motioned for her to place the expected tray on a stand in the corner of the room. "Thank you Jacob; you are dismissed," he ordered absently, still looking out of the window.

However, at Elizabeth's significantly feminine cough, Darcy turned abruptly; his alluring eyes were wide with shock and endless pleasure as he drank in the clean but travel-weary features of his wife's face. "This is a dream," he breathed. "You are supposed to be Jacob."

"Jacob, I am not," Elizabeth teased lightly, "Will the dream do in his stead?"

The smile twitching at Darcy's lips grew with every passing second and every delectable word that poured out from her pouted ruby lips. "It will do," he replied nonchalantly, "It will most certainly do."

"What a relief!" Laughing, Elizabeth moved to place the tray upon one of the stands and turned, only to be found wrapped in a pair of deliriously comforting arms. Trying to cease her bubbly laughter, she threw her arms about his neck and disregarded all notions of propriety that was expected of _a lady_.

With childish glee, Darcy lifted her slight frame and twirled her around unceremoniously. They laughed wildly together and kissed for what felt like an eternity, but was only mere seconds. Their passionate reunion simmered to contentment as she craned her neck to look up at her husband's handsome face.

Placing his palm lightly upon her cheek, he also held her hand to his chest. Darcy offered a long suffering sigh and burdened gaze. "Never again," he whispered.

Confused, Elizabeth's brow furrowed. "Never again?"

"Never again will I let you out of my sight. You have been absent for far too long and Pemberley has suffered without you."

"Only Pemberley?" She prompted expectantly as he placed a gentle kiss upon the crown of her head.

"Dearest, loveliest Elizabeth, you know very well who else has suffered the loss of your presence."

"Pray enlighten me, good husband of mine," she teased.

Growling softly, Darcy drew her into another passionate embrace and all seemed lost to them until he drew back with a satisfied expression. "How does your father fare? Your letters, though only offering a brief joy, were not as detailed as I would have them."

Elizabeth sighed as she placed her cheek upon her husband's stooped shoulder. "Indeed. There was no time to be had! With Mamma's lively endeavours, my two youngest sisters' irrational behaviour and father's ill condition, I admit that I could not be afforded the luxuries of writing in depth." Darcy snorted indignantly, earning a warning look from his wife. He smirked in return, but gave no response. "Father was well enough to insist a hasty departure from Longbourn on my behalf, which is why it gives me the immense joy of surprising you in such an unbecoming manner. What say you to this?"

"I say that I owe your father a swift invitation to Pemberley for returning my wife safely and in such good spirits."

Elizabeth smiled broadly. "He would like that; once he is in the position to travel. Mamma's frivolities tax him far more than he wishes to admit and certain circumstances had also been altered greatly." Her demeanour grew distant, as though she held a beloved secret.

Darcy paused, seeing an odd look within his wife's enticing and bewitching eyes. "There is more?" He asked reluctantly.

The Mistress of Pemberley nodded mysteriously, earning her a concerned frown from her husband. "Well?" With bated breath, he found himself being pulled further down so that she could whisper a secret in his ear. Though amused by his wife's playful antics, Darcy was growing increasingly worried. That is, until the words she had whispered into the delicate shell of his ear registered clearly within his mind.

Stepping back with an open mouth, Darcy eyed her form thoroughly, examining his wife from head to toe. Only when he was satisfied, did he deign to speak. "I am to be a father?" He slowly mumbled, still profoundly astounded. It was so soon, but certainly not unwelcome!

"Yes," Elizabeth confirmed lovingly, "You are."

As the minutes of silence ticked by slowly, Darcy looked again at his young bride with an uncharacteristic, beaming smile. "Well, this has turned out to be quite a reunion."

-

-

-

**Fin.**

-

-

-

_Reviews are welcome._


End file.
